


《沉沦》01

by Oasis19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis19/pseuds/Oasis19
Relationships: 莫关山/贺天
Kudos: 43





	《沉沦》01

落地窗前的大床上两副身躯交叠缠绕  
“嗯…哈……嗯啊……”红发男人声音低哑宛转，每一声都在静谧的空中炸开了点点情欲。珊瑚色的眸子晕染了水雾，晶莹诱人，眼角哭红了一片给这副身躯的主人增添了几分魅惑。身上的黑发男人一手撑在他的脸旁，另一只手用力将他细白的腿折在胸前，身下交合的地方一片水渍，一览无余。  
“哈…”黑发男人又加快了速度，大力冲撞了起来，囊袋重重拍打在穴口处，恨不得也一并挤了进去，啧啧的水声被放大了数倍。  
“贺天…痛…轻点……”红发男人浅浅的唤了声，紧抓着床单的手不自觉松开了，双臂虚无的缠上了贺天的脖颈，贺天低眸，发觉红发男人微微仰头将唇凑了过来，他别过了脸。反而一个深挺，尖端挤进了他狭窄尚未被入侵过的生殖腔。  
“啊——”莫关山低吼出声，小腿紧绷成一条优美的弧线，十指陷进贺天的背脊，小腹止不住的起伏，口中断断续续扯着哭腔“不…不要……”贺天没有顾及他的反应，继续深入，每一次都硬生生挤进他的内腔，omega的生殖腔娇嫩细致，成型初期敏感脆弱，莫关山还未成年，贺天稍微一用力，就如同撕裂一般疼痛，丝丝血迹混着粘腻的汁水流了出来。  
“嗯啊…啊…”莫关山双腿大张，白嫩的腿根被拍打的通红，身体被晃动的剧烈，他情不自禁伸手掩住了眼，不想再看这令人羞耻的一幕。贺天却喜欢他被欺负狠了的样子，没有白天的张狂不羁，反而有些淫荡，于是抓开了他的手，露出那双噙着泪水的珊瑚色眼眸，这双眼过于魅惑，总是有种不可抵抗的吸引力，“贺天…不要……”  
贺天看着他不自觉地放慢了速度，缓缓从生殖腔退了出来。贺天只有莫关山一个床伴，却不喜欢戴套，用他的话说如果怀了孩子就打掉。  
“嗯～啊啊啊……哈啊…嗯……”莫关山被他握住手腕，整个人处于他的控制之下，贺天大力进出了一番，把人爽的叫哑了嗓子，然后抽了出来一个微颤，滚烫的液体打在了莫关山的小腹。贺天看着被肏的通红的肉穴一张一合，里面还有红白色交杂着的液体流出，莫关山喘着粗气，浑身上下没有一点好地，抬眼看了眼贺天，立刻羞耻的合上了双腿：“别…别看。”  
莫关山在omega里不算瘦弱的，常年打篮球也练出了一身精肉，可是现在无论腰腹还是脖颈都被印上了吻痕和牙印。莫关山的脚刚一着地，身下就一片刺痛，险些摔倒，贺天却毫无反应，他强忍着没有出声，扶着墙走进了浴室。

第二天  
莫关山背着书包看起来有些虚弱，瘦弱的腰身酸软无力，他昨夜睡得不好，夜里疼醒了几次，睁开眼留给他的却只有那个人清冷疏远的背影，他每次小心翼翼凑近把脸贴近他的身体，妄图获取一丝心安，最后却怕被发现还是默默离得远了些。莫关山没来得及吃早饭，匆匆忙忙感到了学校，从老地方翻了进来，落地时一阵剧痛，差点崴了脚。  
莫关山路过八班时，微微瞥了眼最后的那排座位，恰巧看见贺天正支着头在捉弄见一，两个人闹着闹着就打闹了起来。莫关山默默扭过了脸。  
莫关山趴了两节课却没有睡着，贺天本就是难得的优质alpha，发起情来身下那物件也比寻常人大了许多，莫关山刚刚分化不久，身体承受不了如此频繁高强度的折腾，每一次过后那处都要隐隐作痛许久。莫关山额头浸了些虚汗，好不容易熬到了下课。  
“老大，下节体育课，打篮球去吗？”陈一寸猛地凑了过来，莫关山不耐烦的皱了皱眉：“别烦我。”  
“走吧老大，贺天他们也在。”寸头看着莫关山这几日精神不济，便故意想拉他去放松放松，莫关山听到贺天的名字微微睁开了眼，又想起昨夜种种，心尖有些痛：“滚，我不想…诶！”莫关山话还没说完，就被陈一寸拉了起来。  
“操…”  
贺天一只胳膊搭在见一的肩上，看见陈一寸拉着莫关山走来时目光停顿了一瞬。  
“老大！”陈一寸隔了半个操场，把球扔给了莫关山，莫关山身前无人，便跃起接球，转身准备投篮，忽然听到背后一声“贺天！球——”莫关山没有回头，正跳了起来，就被人从旁边擦过抢了球，莫关山没站稳慌忙退了两步，疼得他咬了咬牙，抬头却看见那个熟悉的身影。  
贺天意味深长的看了一眼莫关山。  
“老大，你没事吧，你今天是不是不舒服？”陈一寸担心的看了看莫关山，莫关山摇了摇头。篮球赛继续，莫关山却好像愈发心不在焉了。  
“哎呦——”见一一屁股坐在了地上，莫关山是无意的，抢球时被人狠狠撞了下，身体向后倾去却没发现后面有人，他不是一个善于和人相处的人，也并非自己故意，便有些淡漠的看了眼那个黄毛小子 。下一秒，对方便被人扶了起来。  
“不打了，老大帮我～”陈一寸抱着一摞羽毛球拍碰了碰莫关山，莫关山这才回过神，“嗯…”

“老大，老成找我去办公室，麻烦你了…老大，爱你——”陈一寸放下东西就溜之大吉了，莫关山看着那个身影默默吐出了一声“操…”  
器材室比较大，里面还有一个装球类的隔间，莫关山把篮球排球往里面堆了堆，刚弯下腰身体就撞上了一个人：“操你妈，想吓死老子啊！”  
“呵…脾气挺大啊。”贺天声音低沉。  
莫关山闻言吓了一跳，慌忙转身却发现贺天已经把门锁上了。  
“你干什么？”贺天朝他走了几步。  
“我觉得…是不是昨晚操你操的太温柔了…”贺天看着他的眼睛，嘴角甚至还带着一丝微笑，可说出来的话却让人不寒而栗：“怎么还有力气撞人？”  
“我没有撞他！”莫关山不服气的看着他。  
“呵…”贺天轻哼，一只手已经直接扯过莫关山的手腕，把人转了过去，狠狠压在墙上，随手从器材架上抽了跟彩带，把他的双手绑在了一起。


End file.
